Xavlo
Xavlo is a ga-matoran medical assistant that works in the hospital in the city of Zutal. Biography Early life After being created by the Great Beings and placed on Zypvera, Xavlo once attempted to assist in the construction of the megacity, Felrickar. She, however, continually expressed a lack of interest in actually constructing the city or joining one of the groups who went off to explore the rest of Chroros Nui. Xavlo did, however, show aptitude in helping those who were injured during accidents in the construction. She spent the rest of her time with several others running a medical service throughout Felrickar's construction and the development of a governing body on Chroros Nui. Xavlo later moved to the recently constructed city of Toa Training Centre in the city of Karuga and began working as a medical assistant. She spent most of her time there treating trainees and personnel from injuries sustained by accidents in training of element control. On one such occasion she assisted in the treatment of nine toa and their instructor after one of the trainees let loose a series elemental fire blasts. After many years Xavlo eventually left her position as a medical assistant in the Toa Training Centre and moved the the village of Cindra on the opposite side of Karuga Bay after hearing that they had limited access to anyone with any medical experience. As well as providing basic medical training to several of the residents, Xavlo also put forward the idea of better transport links to the nearby cities of Kiihy and Ulkora. Shortly after establishing these connections, Xavlo moved to Zutal. Crime wave Xavlo resumed her work as a medical assistant in Zutal's general hospital in a ward that formed a close partnership with a division of the Zutalan police force. During this time she met and befriended a hzezian forensic scientist named Aross. She was informed by Aross about the rise in crime rates across the continent and was told to be wary. Not long after the warning she found out that Aross, as well as several of his colleagues, were severely injured while investigating a crime scene. They were, however, the first of many casualties during the time of the crime wave. During the recovery after the crime wave Xavlo took a break from her job, but returned shortly after the installation of Zutal's negation field. Personality and traits Personality Xavlo is a caring and very compassionate individual. She is always willing to help those in need but will often hesitate if she thinks that she is unable to help them. Xavlo is quite a driven person because she is very persistent in pursuit of her goals. She is very trusting and talkative, making her bad at keeping secrets. Xavlo does, however, follow rules very well. She is very passionate about her line of work and believes that even the slightest deviation from the rules can have disastrous consequences. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Ever since her creation Xavlo has had a desire to help others. As time progressed this desire evolved into a passion for medical practice. Since her time working at the Toa Training Centre began Xavlo had become a well-skilled medical assistant, not failing to help heal an injured toa at the centre. During this time she specialised in treating injuries caused directly by elemental control, the knowledge of which she uses very effectively in assisting the Zutalan police force and is now an area she is considered an expert on. Xavlo is well organised and as such is capable of dealing with large amounts of work or managing a small group of people. As a ga-matoran, Xavlo has inaccessible water-based abilities, which manifest themselves in the form of increased lung capacity and great manoeuvrability underwater. Mask and tools One of Xavlo's main accessories is the medical kit she carries around with her. It contains many useful first aid appliances like syringes and ointments. She also bears a powerless noble Ruru. Appearances *''Felony'' Category:User:Rando07 Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran